1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to the relationship between the weight at the toe, center or heel of the golf clubs.
2. Background of the Invention.
Golf clubs exist in a variety of sizes, styles, and materials. The essence of the club is to enable the golfer to propel the golf ball as far and as accurately as possible from the tee (starting shot) to the cup or hole in as few strokes as possible. Among the many variable factors the golfer has to consider are; wind direction, the condition of the terrain, and the distance to the pin or cup. Having no control of said factors, the golfer is left to rely upon personal skill, strength and strategy in order to play golf successfully.
The design of golf clubs has evolved to embrace new materials, manufacturing methods and physical characteristics all toward the end of improving the performance of the golfer. Golf club manufacturers are continuing to spend millions of dollars on developing new materials, shapes and weights of golf clubs to improve the golfer's score. Much of the design of golf clubs involves the design of the face of the club. In particular, the drivers are being developed which are made from stainless steel while the face of the club is made from titanium. The design of irons have been generally limited to the shape of the face of the club or perimeter weighting to provide a better, more even distribution of weight behind the ball. In addition, there are hundreds of different face designs to further control the flight of the golf ball. One such club is advertised to have a patented "invisible" curve (you can feel it, but barely see it) across their hitting surface that tames the stronger "gear" effect and draws off-center shots back to the middle of the fairway. Each of the prior art attempts have concentrated on the shape while the remaining structure remains conventional